The point of life
by FireTiger1008
Summary: I just did this because i was bored but its basically about the gang going on a holiday and meeting a phycic! Turns out the gang dont know Daphne as well as they thought! Just a little one shot
1. Phycic

**The point of life**

_Phycic_

Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Shaggy's grandma where on a plane to Biloxi in Mississippi. It was 12:00 am. Shaggy and his grandma where stuffing their faces with airplane food. Velma who was next to them was reading a book trying not to let her eyes shut. Fred who was in front of Shaggy was listening to Daphne's iPod touch which she had let him borrow and Daphne had fallen asleep on Fred's shoulder with her book in her lap. Fred picked up Daphne's book making sure not to lose her space and put her book mark in it. Fred looked at Daphne's book mark in Japanese it said 'the point of life is' and that's all Fred knew. Daphne said she didn't know what the rest said but Fred knew she did and just wasn't telling him. He had asked Velma but Daphne seemed to have told her not to tell him so he just gave up because it seemed important to Daphne. Fred looked at the front of Daphne's book. It was a true story about Christian the Lion. She had read the book before and she loved it even though it brought tears to her eyes. Fred gazed at the sleeping Daphne. He gently moved a bit of hair away from her eye. Velma sat down next to Fred making him jump.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Fine I'm just worried about what's going to happen when they run out of food!" Velma replied. Fred laughed slightly. "You ok?" Velma asked "I didn't interrupt anything did i?"

"What! No! What would you of interrupted Daph's asleep?" Fred said

"You where staring at her again Fred!" Velma said. Fred sighed and looked over at Daphne.

"Relma," Shaggy's grandma said. Velma got up and sat back next to Scooby. 'Ding' Fred looked up the seat belt sign was back on he plugged himself in.

"Fred you should probably wake Daphne up for the landing!" Velma said leaning forward before plugging herself in. Fred gently shock Daphne and her eye lids fluttered open.

"We're landing," He told her.

"Thanks," Daphne said sitting up and plugging herself in. They had a smooth landing. Once they got out of the airport they took a taxi to the hotel, which let dogs in, and Scooby took of his disguise. They were in room 25. It had three bedrooms, 2 toilets, 1 kitchen and 1 front room. 2 of the bedrooms had 2 single beds and the other bedroom had 1 double bed.

"Like me and Scoob will share this bedroom" said Shaggy pointing into one of the rooms with 2 single beds.

"You can have the room with the double bed Freddie! If that's ok with you Velma?" Daphne said.

"Yeah. Fine by me! Our room has a view of the sea!" Velma said smiling. The gang all went into their own room and unpacked their suitcase. They were all sitting in the front room watching TV. Velma was looking through a guide she had been given when they entered the hotel. Velma chucked the leaflet on the table "Rubbish!" She said.

"What?" Fred asked puzzled

"Apparently they have phycics here. Everyone knows phycics aren't real. There just people trying to con you out of your money!" Velma replied.

"Phycics are real! My aunt is phycic!" Daphne said.

"Really!" Fred said.

"Yeah one day she said to my Nan that she was going to lose someone dear to her, next day my granddad died." Daphne said calmly.

"Like did you have to use that example?" Shaggy said worrying Daphne was going to get upset.

"First one that came into my head and my granddad didn't like me any way!" Daphne said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "Anyway phycics do exist!" She then said looking at Velma.

"Would that mean your phycic?" Fred asked

"No that would be my cousin Jennifer!" Daphne said.

"Jennifer is phycic!" Velma said shocked "That explains how she always knew what I was thinking!" Daphne smiled.

"Only 2 10ths so she can't use her powers on everyone!" Daphne said.

"And by everyone you mean?" Fred asked.

"I mean other phycics me and someone I use to know." Daphne said getting quite towards the end of her sentence.

"Like can I ask their name?" Shaggy wondered

"It was Aaron." Daphne said quietly

"What ro you rean was?" Scooby asked. Shaggy nudged him knowing he shouldn't have said that.

"He's dead." Daphne said sadly. Fred put a comforting arm around Daphne. Daphne smiled at Fred. She wouldn't admit it but having his arm around her made her feel a lot better!

* * *

Please review! Reviews make me happy. If you dont like it say in the review please but dont be to harsh. Thanks for reading so far!


	2. Bad head

_Bad head_

The next day the gang decided to go to the beach. Velma, Shaggy and Scooby where making a sand castle. Fred was cooking on the barbeque and Daphne was just relaxing. Fred gave Velma, Shaggy and Scooby there hot dog or in Shaggy and Scooby's case hot dogs. Fred grabbed two hot dogs and sat down next to Daphne.

"Hot dog?" He asked. Daphne opened her eyes at sat up.

"Thanks!" Daphne said taking the hot dog.

"Are you ok?" Fred asked "It's just ever since last night you've been very quite."

"Sorry. I've been thinking about Aaron." Daphne replied.

"If you don't mind me asking who was he?"

"Just someone really important to me."

"In what kind of way?"

"Do we have to have this conversation?"

"Sorry. My dad always said I was to nosey for my own good" Fred said making Daphne giggle. The day flew by but the gang all had a great day! Later that day Daphne sat down on the sofa with a sigh.

"You ok?" Fred asked immediately

"I have a terrible headache!" Daphne said putting a hand to her head.

"Do you want some paracetamol?" Velma asked even though she already knew the answer.

"No thanks I'm just going to go to bed." Daphne said quietly before getting up. Daphne was just behind the sofa when the gang heard a bang. They looked around to Daphne to find her hopping on one foot holding her other foot.

"You ok?" Fred asked smiling.

"I'm sure I will live!" Daphne said. She stopped hopping and walked into her room. A few hours passed and the gang minus 1 decided to watch a film. Suddenly they heard a scream of pain and it kept coming. They all darted into Daphne's room to find her screaming. Fred ran up to her and shook her a little harder than necessary. Daphne immediately woke up with a start.

"Daph are you ok?" Fred asked concerned. Daphne slowly nodded. Fred stroked her hair. "You sure?" Fred asked again. Daphne nodded again but a bit quicker this time. "Ok." Fred said. Daphne got comfortable in the covers. Fred gave her kiss on the forehead before leaving the room with the rest of the gang. Daphne's headache was pounding against her skull and Daphne wondered if the pain she was getting was what had made her scream. In the front room the rest of the gang weren't paying any attention to the film but where all thinking the same thought. And that thought was why Daphne had screamed.


	3. Strange happenings

_Strange happenings _

The next day Daphne was last up but she was smiling like there was no tomorrow. She sat down on the sofa next to Fred and smiled at him. He couldn't help but smile back.

"How are you feeling?" Fred asked

"Great!" Daphne replied

"Really after last night you feel great!" Velma questioned shocked

"Yeah! What happened last night?" Daphne wondered

"You mean you don't remember!" Fred said freaked out.

"Yeah it's all a blur! But for some reason I remember when I was 9 on the 28th of April at 11:27am I found out that Jupiter has the largest diameter. And its diameter is 142800kms. Which is 11.21 times the diameter of earth!" Daphne said

"I didn't learn that and remember it until I was 15!" Velma said shocked.

"Daph knew something before you so what! The problem is you remember the exact date and time when you learnt that but you don't remember last night!" Fred said staring at Daphne but not for the usual reason.

"It's no problem I don't remember something. I have a bad memory!" Daphne said getting freaked out that everyone was staring at her. She would have said anything to get out of this situation.

"But like Daphne you know that totally isn't true! You have the best memory out of all of us!" Shaggy said. Daphne spun her head around to look at Shaggy. She smiled.

"You're going to own a restaurant in 5 years time!" She suddenly blurted out. Daphne smacked a hand over her mouth.

"How do you know that?" Velma asked.

"I don't know!" Daphne said sounding scared.

* * *

i know it is a short chapter but dont kill me for it. Thanks to Jazzola on the surport but not just for this story for all by storys! Pease review!

Angel1008 xxx :)


	4. Meeting

_Meeting_

"Daph you just told the future!" Fred said shocked. Daphne was shacking.

"But I can't tell the future!" Daphne said looking at the ground. She turned her head to look at Fred. "You're going to have 2 daughters and 1 son!" She said uncontrollably. She put her hand over her mouth shocked and upset at what she had just said. Fred's eyes widened.

"You just did it again!" Velma said

"I'm.....going to be....a dad! Do you know who the mum is?" Fred said still trying to get over the shock or fatherhood even though it hadn't happened yet. Daphne shook her head. "If you just told the future! Then you're phycic!" Fred said over the shock of being a dad and onto the shock that his best friend was phycic.

"You need to see the phycic that is here!" Velma said. Daphne turned to Velma.

"Oh my god I know who you're going to marry!" Daphne said now shocked at what she had just seen.

"Really who?" Velma said curious.

"Velma! Not know we need to find the phycic!" Fred said standing up. "Tell me who it is later." Fred whispered to Daphne.

"No way! This is my secret until Velms marries him!" Daphne said. Fred couldn't help but laugh. The rest of the gang stood up.

"The next person to know should be me!" Velma said.

"Like guys I think it is obvious I should know next!" Shaggy said putting a hand on Fred and Velma's shoulders.

"Rhouldn't we ro rind re rycic!" Scooby said

"Scoob don't bother with the French poodle in the lobby she's taken!" Daphne said after looking at Scooby. "Ok this is getting really annoying!" Daphne said annoyed.

"Yeah we better go find the phycic!" Fred said grabbing his jacket. Everyone got there jacket as well and then they all headed for the lobby. They stopped at the front desk.

"Hi I'm looking for the phycic?" Fred asked

"Down the stairs fifth door on your right but he doesn't open for another hour sir." The young boy at the desk said.

"Thank you!" Fred said before gently grabbing Daphne's wrist and dragging her towards the stairs. It took them along time to reach the bottom of the stairs. "What door on the left was it?" Fred asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders apart from Daphne who sighed.

"It was the fifth door on the right!" Daphne said pointing to the correct door.

"Thanks! See you do have the best memory out of all of us!" Fred said. Daphne rolled her eyes. "Come on!" Fred said walking over to the door. He knocked on the door lightly.

"I'm not open go away!" a male voice said from inside.

"Attitude!" Daphne said.

"You think that was rude!" Fred said. Daphne nodded. "Well so is this!" Fred opened the door and walked straight in. The walls where painted a deep purple colour and the floors had a black carpet covering it. There where dream catchers hanging around in the space that was taken up by books and CD's and photo albums. A handsome man of about 21 walked in.

"I told you not to come in!" He shouted. He then stopped in his tracks when Daphne was caught by his gaze. "I've never had another phycic visit me!" he said looking Daphne up and down. He strolled over to her. "Let's see.....Only had your powers for a few hours which means you are going through the stage of blurting people's futures out to them.......you know what I don't think I have ever had someone as pretty as you here.....and you're the same age as me but I little younger bonus!" He then said. "Come on babe don't tell me you're not impressed I'm a phycic so good I know your name is Daphne Ann Blake born on the 17th of August and your parents are Elizabeth and George Blake! Plus it's written all over your face!" He said thinking he had won Daphne over.

"You don't impress me!" Daphne said.

"Oh is that so. Well I'm sure we can fix that my using a bit of phycic energy." He said holding his hand up with a purple mist surrounding it.

"Don't you dare!" Fred said stepping in front of Daphne.

"And here he comes Frederick Jones stepping in to save the day!" The man held his hand in front of Fred and then quickly moved it to the side. Fred went flying in the direction his hand had gone until he slammed into a wall.

"Freddie!" Daphne screamed. Fred slowly stood up on the other side of the room.

"That six pack of yours isn't going to help you know Fred. Why don't you just run home to your mummy!" The man said smiling at Fred's pain.

"Leave him alone Leslie!" Daphne said infuriated at the man. The man's head suddenly faced Daphne.

"Bravo....you figured out my name! Put if you want to play hard ball Miss Blake then we will. Seal them in!" He then shouted. Suddenly glass cages surrounded each member of the gang separately. "Now then let's see how long it takes me to make you cry out in pain!" Leslie said before letting out a evil laugh.

* * *

i know he is the worst evil phycic ever! by the way there may be some fighting in the next chapter or the one after that. i dont know because i havn't wrote them yet. Anyway please review  
Angel1008 xxxx :D


	5. Past reviled

_Past reviled_

Leslie stared at Daphne she had a smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

"What you smiling at?" Leslie asked

"Nothing but by the way you have a girl's name!" Daphne answered.

"I know my parents never got the girl they wanted. I'm going to get it changed. What do you think my new name should be. What about.......Aaron! Then maybe you and I might have a future. What do you say?" Leslie said.

"Daphne I know this might not be the best time but who was Aaron?" Velma questioned.

"You don't know! Oh you guys really are great friends aren't you! Sure you guys lost contact when it happened but surly you would have told them when you meet them again! Aaron was her boyfriend!" Leslie said pointing at Daphne. " And she loved him with all her heart. In fact I just lied. He wasn't your boyfriend he was your fiancé! Daphne Blake engaged at 19! But you didn't get married in the end did you." He walked over to Daphne and tapped the glass surrounding her. It suddenly disappeared. Leslie violently grabbed Daphne's wrist. Daphne tried to pull away but his grip was to strong. "And there it is. The moment he died. It's upsetting when someone die isn't it. But what makes it even more upsetting is when you see them die. And you got front row seats didn't you. He tightened his grip around Daphne's wrist and she screamed out in pain.

"Leave her alone!" Fred shouted. Leslie let go of Daphne's wrist and stepped back. The glass cage came down around Daphne again. Leslie stared at Daphne.

"You spent your entire life known as the girl with the rich parents. The girl who gets whatever she wants. And you hated it! All you wanted was some friends who weren't your friends because of who your parents were. Then you meet them" Leslie pointed at the gang. "And you where happy but you got taken away from them didn't you. And in the end you lost contact. But then along came Aaron and you feel in love with him. But for what I ask? So you could see him die!" He looked at Fred. "You wanna know how he died don't you. Well then let's show you." Suddenly 5 purple lines of mist came from Leslie's head and hit each cage the gang was in. "This is what happened. This is the man who broke Daphne's heart!" The gang all saw an empty road. They saw Daphne on one side of the road. On the opposite side they saw a young man. He had brown hair and crystal blue eyes. He waved at Daphne and she waved back. He looked left and right and then stepped onto the road. When he was half way across and car swerved around a corner and strait into him. Behind the car there was a police car which stopped next to Aaron. Daphne ran over to him and heeled Aaron in her arms. Tears running down her face.

"Daphne." Came Aaron's soft dyeing voice. He put a hand on Daphne's arm. "I will always love you." He said before his eyes shut and his body lost all movement. The vision ended. Fred looked at Daphne. She had tears in her eyes.

"You know what Daphne I feel sorry for you. So I'm going to give you a choice. You can either live this life of sadness or you can have this life." Leslie said the purple mist touched all the glass cages again. The gang all saw the same thing. First they saw Daphne at her own wedding with Aaron saying her vows. Then they saw Daphne in Hawaii with Aaron on what looked like there honey moon. They saw Daphne cradling a baby in her arms with Aaron next to her. And the last thing they saw was Daphne with 2 little girls and Aaron. Then the vision ended. "Those kids are your daughters. Yours and Aaron's daughters. You can have all that all you need to say is yes." Leslie said.

"What about the gang?" Daphne asked.

"You still know them. Didn't you notice you where in Coolsville with your kids." Leslie said.

"Daph I think you should do it. I don't think I have ever seen you that happy. Just say yes." Fred said. Daphne looked at him. She looked at Leslie and for a moment she didn't move. Daphne opened her mouth and said.......


	6. Super phycic

_Super phycic_

Daphne opened her mouth and said "No."

"What!" Fred said in shock "Are you saying you would prefer to have this life over that life!" Daphne nodded slowly. "Daph why would you choose this life?" Fred asked

"Because I may know you in that life but I doesn't mean I get to see you! Plus I doubt that once I got married I would of have all the fun I have had solving mysteries with you guys." Daphne said smiling.

"That is the craziest thing that you have ever done!" Velma said.

"I know but I will probably do crazier things!" Daphne replied.

"NO!!" Leslie screamed. Daphne put her hand up and she had the blue mist around it to but hers flowed like the calmest of seas wither Leslie's ragged like a storm. Leslie thrust his hand forward and a purple fist hit Daphne in the stomach. Daphne hit the wall behind her.

"Daphne!" The gang all yelled. Fred hit the glass with all his might and it smashed into a million pieces. He sprinted over to Daphne. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah but I can tell that's going to hurt tomorrow!" Daphne said rubbing the back of her head. She stood up and focused on Leslie. "Not only do you have a girl's name but you punch like a girl to!" She said grinning.

"I would keep your mouth shut Blake!" Leslie said. He sent another fist towards Daphne. She swiped her hand up and the fist made contact with nothing but a purple wall. Daphne stuck her hand out and in her hand appeared a purple gun. She aimed at Leslie's head and pulled the trigger. A purple bullet shot him in the head. Daphne kept firing and when she stopped everyone looked at Leslie and burst out laughing.

"There you go know you look like a Leslie!" Daphne said barely being able to contain her laughter.

"Ha ha very funny." Came Leslie's masculine voice from his now female body causing the gang to laugh even harder. "Let's see you laugh when you're dead!" He pulled a real gun out from his pocket and aimed at Daphne. Suddenly there was a loud bang and the gang all heeled their breath but then where relived to see Daphne do a cart will to the right to avoid the built. Leslie aimed back at Daphne when she stopped moving.

"Missed me." She said to Leslie. Leslie smiled then changed his aim to Fred. He didn't think twice he just pulled the trigger shooting Fred in the middle of his chest. "Fred!" Daphne screamed as tears filed her eyes. She turned to Leslie. And shot a fist at him. It hit him in the middle of his face breaking his noise. Daphne kept chucking fists his way until he was begging for mercy. Leslie used phycic energy to make him float high in the air. Where he hoped Daphne couldn't reach him.

"Why do you care about him? His an idiot, a fool, a madman, a wimp!" Leslie questioned whipping the blood from his face. He soon regretted his choice in words as Daphne's face turned crimson in her anger. Suddenly Daphne flew up to Leslie's height and suddenly a fright purple light shone from her head. It was the kind of purple you get from fire. It shone all around the room. Leslie fell from the sky. He tumbled down until he hit the floor. Daphne slowly floated down from the ground. She looked weak. She limped over to Fred smashing the cages containing her friends as she passed. She knelt down next to Fred. Tears running down her face. She cradled Fred in her arms. The rest of the gang ran over to Fred.

"Shaggy call an ambulance!" Velma said. Shaggy immediately did as he was told. Fred tried to lift his hand but Velma gently pushed it back down. "Try not to move to much Fred." Velma said as tears filled her eyes. A thin layer of purple mist still surrounded Daphne's hand. She gently rested her hand over the bullet wound. She shut her eyes and focused on Fred. She moved her hand away from the wound just as the bullet came out. The gang watched as the wound healed its self. Daphne's eyes where barley open. Fred slowly sat up as he regained his strength. "Daph that was amazing! You're like a super phycic!" Fred said smiling at Daphne. Daphne gave Fred a weak smile. "Daph are you ok?" Fred asked noticing the pain she was in. Daphne tried to nod but her body collapsed before she could.

* * *

Cliffhanger! i know not as good as the last cliff hanger but still cliffhanger!!!  
Thanks to Hayles45 and Jazzola for the reviews it means alot.  
Let me know what you think of it so far.  
Angel1008 xxx :D


	7. Shaggy!

_Shaggy!_

Daphne slowly opened her eyes. She was in Fred's room at the hotel lying on his bed. Slowly the door opened and Fred creped in. He looked at her and smiled.

"You're awake." He said happily

"Either that or we both dead." Daphne replied. Fred smiled and sat down on the bed.

"How you feeling?" He asked

"Same as everyone does after they just had a phycic battle and heeled their best friend. So pretty bad." Daphne answered.

"Thank you Daphne!" Fred said gratefully.

"For what?" Daphne asked.

"Daph you saved my life!"

"You don't need to thank me for that! It was no bigge!"

"Oh sorry. I was being stupid. Of Corse using phycic energy to take a bullet out of my chest and heal the wound is no bigge!" Fred said smiling. Daphne couldn't help but smile as well. She slowly sat up wincing at the pain she received.

"Let's hope you're better by tomorrow!" Fred said

"Why?" Daphne asked

"Its are last full day before we go home!" Fred replied.

"No!" Daphne said shocked. Fred nodded.

"You were out for 9 days Daph!"

"What! I must have ruined your holiday!"

"Na not really. The hotel gave us are money back and we can do whatever we want for free!"

"No way!"

"Yeah apparently I should get shot more often!" Daphne couldn't help but laugh.

"Wait! What happened to Leslie?" Daphne suddenly questioned.

"He got taken to a phycic prison and by the way once your better you probably won't get headaches anymore." Fred answered

"How come?"

"You where only getting them because your phycic powers were settling in." There was silence for a while but then Fred said "You are mad you know."

"I know."

"You have no I dear why you're mad do you?"

"Not a clue!"

"You choice this life over one you've dreamed of since you where a kid!"

"You expected me to lose 5 of the most important people in my life for 1 man!"

"And 2 kids!"

"You're having three kids so I can play with them!"

"You know it won't be the same as being a mum! Speaking of mums you sure you don't know who the mum of my kids is?"

"Of course I am Freddie!"

"So who does Velma marry?"

"I don't know if I can trust you."

"Oh come on! I won't tell anyone!" Fred begged

"I don't know you have a pretty big mouth!"

"No I don't! Sure I have said a few things I'm not meant to but there was.......errr......no said that one.......wrote that one! Ok so I have a big mouth but please I promise I won't tell anyone!"

"Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart!" Fred said drawing a imaginary cross over his heart.

"Ok. It's Shaggy." Daphne finally said

"Shaggy!" Fred shouted

"Shhh!" Daphne said.

"Hold on!" Fred said getting up. He opened the door slightly and picked into the front room. He slowly shut the door and looked at Daphne. "You know I can defiantly see it!" He said.

"Since when can you see people together?" Daphne asked

"Well it's easy to see when there kissing." Fred replied

"There kissing!" Daphne exclaimed. Fred nodded smiling. Suddenly Scooby walked in.

"Raphne!" He said licking her face. Daphne laughed.

"Hiya Scoob!" She said stroking him.

"Raggy and Relma rising!" Scooby said sticking his tong out. Fred and Daphne just laughed.

"Rhat?" Scooby asked confused causing Fred and Daphne to laugh even harder.

* * *

I know nad end to this chapter i have writers block but hopefully the next chapter will end better  
espically since it might be the last chapter :(  
Anyway thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Like Jazzola, Hayles45, thebiberbabe, holliex and everyone else!  
Angel1008 xxxx :)


	8. The french poodle

_The French poodle_

The next day Daphne felt a lot better. Her head still hurt but the phycic doctor said that was probably because her powers where still settling in when she used them for the first time on purpose. That day the gang went to a theme park! They had a blast!

"Hey Freddie bet you can't knock all the bottles over!" Daphne said pointing to one of the games.

"How much money you betting?" Fred asked curious

"You know I don't bet money!" Daphne replied

"Come on Daph I have a dollar so if you win you can have that and if I win you give me a dollar!" Fred said checking his wallet

"How about I win I get nothing you win I give you 10 dollars?" Daphne questioned.

"Daphne that's not fair!"

"Ok you give me 50 cent! Deal!" Daphne said shaking Fred's hand to close the deal. Daphne gave the man at the stool the money required to play and gave Fred the 3 balls. Fred took the balls. It took aim and lobbed the ball knocking 2 of the top. Fred took aim once again. He chucked it knocking the remaining 4 down. The man gave Fred his prize which was a chick with black sunglasses and a top saying 'cool chick'. Fred gave it to Daphne smiling

"Don't worry about the 10 dollars." He said as Daphne took the chick.

"Ok but if you need it just say!" Daphne replied "And thanks!" She said looking at the chick.

"No problem!"

"Oh and Freddie last night I discovered the mother of your children!" Daphne said looking into Fred's sky blue eyes so he knew she wasn't joking.

"Who?" Fred asked getting excited. Daphne smiled and walked over to the rest of the gang. "Oh come on! Please! I will take the chick back and make you give me the 10 dollars!" He said hoping she would spill. Daphne spun to face Fred.

"I know you wouldn't you're just to kind!" Daphne said smiling at her victory. "Come on where going to the tennis courts!" Daphne said. Fred ran after his friends.

"If I beat you at tennis will you tell me who the mum is?" Fred asked becoming desperate to find out.

"Maybe!" Daphne replied. Shaggy, Velma and Scooby couldn't help but laugh. Fred and Daphne always did this to each other and it was always hilarious! When they got to the courts they had girls vs. Boys match with Scooby as the reef. Throughout the game Velma's glasses must have fallen of 3 times. Shaggy must have got 2 out as well but in the end the boys got the victory. Shaggy and Velma where to worn out to play another game so Fred and Daphne had a one on one.

"If I win this you have to tell me who the mum is!" Fred said.

"Deal!" Daphne replied. "Now will you hurry up and serve!" Fred served the ball and Daphne just let it go strait past her! Fred was smiling but then he realised it wasn't going to bounce in the court.

"Rout!" Scooby said from the side of the court. Daphne smiled.

"You are going to need to play better than that if you want to know who the mum is!" Daphne teased. Fred just stuck his tongue out at her. Daphne served the ball and Fred made a sprint for it. He swung his racket as hard as he could and tripped up. The rest of the gang burst out laughing and Fred couldn't help but laugh to. After what seemed like an endless rally Fred managed to get a point but by the end of it all Fred lost only having got one point. They walked over to the side of the court to join the rest of the gang.

"Since when where you so good at tennis?" Fred asked

"I've been playing since I was 8 Freddie!" Daphne replied.

"Yeah I should know that. Tennis is such a snobby rich girl sport!" Fred teased. Daphne took the lid of her water bottle and poured it over Fred's head smiling.

"Losing is such a pathetic poor boy thing!" Daphne teased back.

"You're going to pay for that Blake!" Fred said chasing Daphne around the court and eventually tipping his water over her to. Shaggy put his arm around Velma.

"Like those two should just get together already!" Shaggy said

"Tell me about it!" Velma replied as the pair walked over their hair soaking wet. Fred was the only person in the world who Daphne would let get her hair as wet as that!

"So what's all this?" Fred asked pointing at Shaggy's arm.

"Erm....well...it's.....errr!" Shaggy and Velma said. Fred, Daphne and Scooby burst out laughing.

"What?" Velma asked confused.

"We found about you two yesterday when you where kissing on the sofa!" Daphne said through her laughter. Shaggy and Velma suddenly turned red. They just couldn't stop laughing! Shaggy whispered something in Velma's ear and she smiled. Velma got a pen out of her bag and picked up Daphne's chick.

"Stop laughing or the chick gets a moustache!" Velma said pointing the pen towards the chick. Daphne immediately stopped laughing and grabbed the chick like a little girl.

"You can't punish the chick! A moustache really wouldn't suit it!" Daphne said. Now Velma and Shaggy started laughing as it was so typical of Daphne to think of how it would look. The gang all headed back to the lobby. Scooby walked over to a poodle with a small beret on it head. Scooby tapped its shoulder.

"Ronjour!" He said kissing the poodles paw. Suddenly he heard a growling and looked up to see a pure black German Shepherded baring his teeth at him. Scooby was going to stand and hopefully scare the dog with his size but he realized the muscles on the dog's legs and decided to back away.

"Like don't say Daphne didn't warn you!" Shaggy said to Scooby when he reached him. Later that night the gang where all in the front room doing their own thing. Velma reading a science book. Shaggy and Scooby stuffing their faces. Daphne reading while her nails dried. It was very hard to hold the book and Fred was playing on Daphne's iPod touch. Suddenly Daphne's book mark caught Fred's eyes.

"Daph what does your book mark say? And I mean all of it!" Fred asked

"All it says is that the point of life is to be loved! Nothing important!" Daphne replied.

"Well I might as well commit suicide!" Fred said

"Don't you dare! You're having your first kid in 3 years!" Daphne said sternly.

"3 years! I'm having my first kid in 3 years! Wow!" Fred said shocked. "You still haven't told me who the mum is!" He complained

"All in good time Freddie. All in good time!" Daphne said.

* * *

If you're reading this then you have read all my story so far so thanks! If you have reviewed then thanks!  
there is about 1 more chapter : (  
but thanks for reading and to people like Jazzola, dino and everyone i said last time and more!  
please review if you havnt already!  
Angel1008 xxx : )


	9. Let's not spoil the surprise

_Let's not spoil the surprise_

The next day the gang had to head back to Ohio. They took a taxi to the airport. It must have been 2 hours before they got onto the plane. Fred, Daphne and Velma were having a laugh and behind them Shaggy and his grandma where once again stuffing their faces with airplane food. It was a very calm flight. Fred, Daphne and Velma where laughing when they heard someone crying. They looked behind them to find Shaggy and Scooby crying.

"Are you guys ok?" Velma asked

"Like no!" Shaggy said through his tears.

"What's wrong?" Daphne questioned.

"This stupid plane!" Shaggy answered.

"What's this stupid plane done?" Fred said

"It ran out of food!" Shaggy said crying even harder. Scooby cried onto Shaggy's shoulder.

"We can have a big dinner when we get home if you're quite!" Daphne said trying to persuade them.

"Rut we rant rood row!" Scooby wailed

"Be quite people are staring!" Velma said but the pair just cried harder. "Guys if you don't be quite Daphne's cooking dinner!" Velma said harshly. Shaggy and his grandma immediately stopped crying.

"Hey!" Daphne said annoyed "You've never even tried my cooking!"

"Daphne have you even cooked before?" Velma asked

"Actually yes I have! I got an A* at my private school for my banoffee pie!" Daphne replied

"You know how to make banoffee!" Fred said shocked. Daphne nodded happily.

"Do you have any left?" Shaggy asked excited.

"No! And if I did it wouldn't taste very nice! It would be 4 years old!" Daphne answered. By the time they got home they had managed to convince Daphne to make a banoffee pie to prove she could cook. So once they had finished unpacking Daphne went to the shop and brought some ingredients and started cooking as soon as she got home. It was finished just in time for dinner so they all ate dinner then begged Daphne to let them try some. Daphne gave everyone a piece and sat down next to Fred. They all took a bite and a huge smile spread across their faces.

"Daph this is amazing!" Fred complemented after finishing his mouthful. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thanks!" Daphne said smiling triumphantly. Shaggy knelled by Daphne's feet put the cutest face he could on and held his plate in front of his neck.

"Please miss can I have some more!" He asked sweetly. Everyone burst out laughing. Daphne took Shaggy's plate into the kitchen and soon came back with another piece for him. The gang where all tired so they went to bed early. The next morning the gang where all sitting in the front room, Fred in an arm chair, Scooby in his basket and Shaggy had his arm around Velma and they were on the big sofa and Daphne was still getting dressed she always took the longest. Daphne had just finished getting dressed and was at the bottom of the stairs. Fred sprung out of his seat and ran straight over to Daphne. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her while shouting

"Daph you still haven't told me the mother of my children!"

"I didn't actually know!" Daphne said trying to stop Fred shaking her

"What do you mean didn't?" He questioned holding Daphne still

"I just found out. I was going to tell you but since you just made me half def I might not know!" Daphne answered

"Please!" Fred begged.

"Let's not spoil the surprise!" Daphne replied smiling before leaning forward and kissing Fred. What she didn't know was that Fred saw the vision she had of the mum. Fred smiled and pulled Daphne in closer. The rest of the gang smiled at their friends completely understanding.

* * *

The last chapter : (  
Sorry it took so long i had writers block and then i had to write a story for english which i still havnt finished! bad me  
Anyway hope you enjoyed it and thanks to Jazzola, Hayles45, Holliex3, 450, Isis101x, Thebieberbabe and Mylysd for the reviews it means alot.  
Hope everyone enjoyed it i injoyed writting it.  
Angel1008 ; ) xxx


End file.
